Ramble to prove I'm still alive
by Crazycatscarmen
Summary: Redoing the summary for accuracy. This story allows me to respond to guests, but the first two chapters ARE one-shot fics with Stan and Ford. The others are me replying to guests. If you don't have an account and have questions, please feel free to leave a review! Whether on the fandoms I'm in our about how the site works, or even a prompt idea. Don't die! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**...Well fiddlesticks, now I _need_ To post somet** **hing! HI MM! I LITERALLY HAVE NOTHING RN BECAUSE I'M MOVING SOON AHHHH. But that's my problem! Have this random...thing. idk if its even finished. I'm also kinda... writer's block? Eh, whatever it is it's annoying.**

* * *

It would be okay.

That's what they told him, at least. It's what they said, what they believed.

Believing did not make it a fact.

He could believe that Santa existed all he wanted, but if Santa was real, why didn't he give everyone presents and or coal? Why did Santa only come to the Christians? He used to believe in Santa, but it never made a difference. Santa didn't give gifts to the Jewish. {They weren't very active church goers, nor did they participate much in Hanukkah. So Stan and Ford tended to have their own celebrations, omigosh that's actually adorable ~ author}

He used to believe that it would all be okay, just like he used to believe in Santa.

That hadn't been true either.

If things were okay, then why was he here? Why didn't it feel okay?

Because it wasn't okay. It never had been.

The first time Stanley didn't feel okay was in second grade.

It was the same year a new boy moved in, and started attending Stanford and Stanley's class.

Crampelter Mactire.

Stanley wasn't threatened, at first. Crampelter seemed like every other boy in school. In the beginning, he was very quiet.

It was...mildly interesting, but nothing life changing.

Until they all had to stand and introduce themselves. Stanely stood first, grinning unashamedly as he exclaimed that he and his brother were kings of the sea. Stanley quickly pulled a shy Stanford put of his seat and introduced him too. Stanford didn't say anything himself, but he was smiling.

The teacher made them sit down before Stanley got carried away, and, as distractible of a child he was, Stanley didn't notice the way Crampelter stared at him and his brother out of the corner of his eye for the rest of the day.

If they had, they would have seen a glint of something...something neither would recognize that first day, but soon would become familiar with.

Stanley really wished he believed in "okay" too.

* * *

 **Stan: Hey! Ford!**

 **Ford: Hmm? *Blinks groggily from desk.***

 **Stan: There's a flying octopus outside.**

 **Ford: oh haha very funny.**

 **Stan: I'm not-! Ugh! *Pulls Ford away from desk to the window* See!?**

 **Ford *squinting* : ...**

 **Stan: ...**

 **Ford: That is the stupidest thing I've ever seen.**

 ***Later***

 **HAWKTOPUS: TOO STUPID TO STUDY.**

 **And that's all I got! I hope y'all forgive me for being so inactive. I probably won't be nearly as active as I once was, but I'm still not abandoning this. LOVE YA GUYS! DON'T DIE!**

(Obviously unedited...again XD don't die guys.)


	2. I'm alive AND LOOK IT'S FLUFF

**Hey! Hi mm! I'm sorry about the horribly long waits, I've really been out of it lately. I really love y'all though, so when I say I'm not abandoning, it's a fact. {Thank ye for this incredible honor! You know what I'm talking about. Btw... how's you're story coming!? I'm excited for it!}**

 **Heh, but anyway, have y'all an unedited ramble that is actually one of the worst things I've ever written maybe. XD love you guys! Don't die!**

* * *

He rubbed at the window, clearing away enough fog to see out into the yard.

The snow they had all been so long promised had finally come. Stan's lips twitched upward.

He quietly got ready. Throwing on a his sea jacket before stepping outside. It wasn't ideal, but he wouldn't let Ford buy him anything else. Not that he hadn't tried. In fact, Ford was strangely happy to do anything Stan asked, which was disconcerting...and nice.

The snow was soft beneath his boots and Stan took in a deep, chilled breath.

Moving toward the center of the yard, Stan lowered himself down to the ground, piling the snow around and eventually on top of himself. It was cold at first, and familiar tremors shook his entire frame for a time.

Yet it wasn't long before the snow, acting as an insulator, was eventually what was keeping him warm and he relaxed deeper into his snow blanket, staring up at the bright morning sky.

As the clouds danced in the light, Stan's mind was wandering. He recalled how many times he'd saved himself this way. Using the cold to his advantage. It wasn't always easy. In fact, it wasn't really enjoyable, either.

But it was familiar.

...

Ford blinked awake, nearly falling to the floor. He had fallen asleep at his desk again. Fumbling for his glasses, he pushed himself away from the desk, standing up swiftly. He could tell it was much later than he had meant to sleep in. It wasn't often he allowed himself the luxury, but even so he still had a preferred wake up time. It had to be at least nine now.

Disregarding his appearance, seeing as how it was only him and Stanley in the shack this winter, Ford ran down the stairs two at a time, as if in a rush.

Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't pursuing anything, or being pursued by something that required any real urgency.

He turned and made it to a door. He pushed open the door and stepped into his brother's bedroom. As a general rule, Stanley tended to sleep in when they had nothing planned.

"Stanley?" Ford glanced at the bed.

Empty.

Changing course, Ford went to the kitchen. Even if Stanley wasn't in there either, he could at least make a cup of coffee for the both of them.

Ford's brow furrowed slightly when Stanley wasn't in the kitchen, but he didn't dwell on it, instead starting the pot of coffee he'd promised himself, at the very least.

Ford had calmed somewhat by the time the brew was done and he glanced up at the window, holding the warm mug between all twelve fingers. He grinned.

"My word! Snow! I hope Stanley shows up soon... he'll enjoy this." Ford's finger's rapped against the glass as he sat, watching as an assortment of wild winter gnomes stumbled acrossed the grass outside the kitchen.

Time was ticking by. Ford's foot started to tap. Something felt off. Something fel g.

Jerking out of the chair, Ford dropped the empty mug with a clatter to the table and darted toward the door. His trenchcoat was on a hook, and inside were all three of his journals. He quickly slipped the familiar fabric over his shoulders and opened up the front door.

Why the front door? Perhaps it was intuition. Perhaps the author is tired and really hates herself for giving y'all absolutely nothing for so long, only to hand you this thing. Perhaps she just wants everyone to be happy and finally get this whole moving houses thing over with.

Ahem. Anyway...

Ford flung open the front door, stepping out into the cold. The yard was glittering, the sun bright enough to reflect, but too far away to melt the snow. Ford didn't stop to enjoy it however, instead, his eyes found a strange lump in the ground several yards away. He went toward it silently, drawing his gun in the process.

Something still felt off, he just couldn't seem to identify it.

The lump moved and Ford growled. Until Stanley's head emerged from the snow. Ford jumped in surprise.

"Stanley!?"

Stan shook his head, ridding the snow from his face. He was grinning widely. "Heya Ford! Whatcha doin' out here?"

Ford blinked and returned his gun to his holster. "What am I doing here? What are you doing? Why are you...covered in snow." Ford gaped at him.

"How _long_ have you been out here!? Stanley!" Before Ford could continue, Stan grunted.

"Sixer, I'm fine." Stan's head fell back into the snow with a thud. "I'm warm, actually."

Ford stared at him for a moment, the cogs within his mind whirring.

"You...covered yourself in snow...to use it as...a _blanket?_ "

Stan made a face the equavalent to a shrug. "Uh...yeah."

Ford ran a hand over his eyes, nearly making his glasses fall to the ground. "Stanley, you are exasperating. I've been waiting for you for...for..." Ford trailed off before frowning down at Stan.

"How long, have you been out here exactly?"

Stan blinked. "Um...just after sunrise?"

Ford groaned. In one motion, he pulled Stan out of the snow by the hand, making Stan yell out in surprise.

"Hey! What gives?"

Ford rolled his eyes. "You, apparently."

Stan stopped for a moment.

"Was that a pun? Was that a joke? I really can't tell."

Ford smirked. "Of course, _you_ can't."

Stan growled, crossing his arms as they both trudge their way back toward the Shack. "Yeah, ha ha, very funny. Now what gives?"

Ford glanced at Stan's frustrated expression and sighed.

"Although you may feel warm, it still isn't healthy to stay in the cold for too long, breathing cold air. I thought you knew this!" Ford pulled open the door for Stan and Stan pushed Ford through first. Ford stumbled slightly, glaring at Stan for a moment.

Stan closed the door behind them and Ford straightened.

"Must you always?"

"It's ladies first, Poindexter."

Ford couldn't stop a single laugh at that. His hand slapped over his mouth to keep it from continuing because gosh darnit he was mad right now kinda.

But then he looked up into Stan's face, Stan who was clearly holding back a laugh of his own and they both cracked until they were side by side, trying to breathe, laugh, and chew one another out at the same time.

They eventually calmed and Ford sighed, but it was with content.

"Good morning, Stanley."

Stan smiled. "Happy daylight, Nerd."

* * *

 **Do I regret this? No. Maybe. Idk.**

 **Stan: make up your mind, kid. Seriously.**

 **Ford: May I say...you are very tired, carmen. You've had to rewrite the first sentence several times, which is not... good.**

 **Me: I guess im also writing on my phone...but i wanna stay up and see what everyone thinks about this stupid ramble!**

 **Ford: why? You've Insulted it enough.**

 **Me: because getting out of writer's block that's why. On the other hand...my art has been pretty neat lately...**

 **Stan: I'm pretty sure if you just balanced everything you'd get less "blocks" or whatever...**

 **Me: because I love you I'm going to ignore that. I had ice cream for dinner and Snickers for breakfast and I really do need sleep mAh eyeeeees.**

 **Stan: ... ford. Can't you do something?**

 **Ford: ...no?**

 **Stan *watching me melt like the wicked witch of the west" : okay then guess this is happening.**

Guys im laughing wayyy to hard XD. GOODNIGHT MY STAR CHILDREN. GOODNIGHT MM! sleep like a cat!


	3. Ignore this it ain't real, here ya go mm

Hey mm! For yer story, i wasn't sure how to answer, because it's mostly up to choice, but if it helps, these are sorta how i see the pines family.

Filbrick Pines. Enjoys money and free stuff. Doesn't think kids are worth the money. Did it for his wife. So he kinda liked his wife. Easily angered. Quiet anger. Lashes out physically instead of verbally.

Mama pines (aka Gigi) : loves her boys. Kinda distant tho. Money oriented. Love husband even tho he sucks. Puts work first from habit. Manipulative.

Stan: wants to make dad proud even tho dad is a prick. Isn't supported enough by anyone. Even Ford. Doesn't love himself much.

Ford: stupid ego. Intelligent. Supported by his family, especially Stan. Loves his brother. Not good at showing it.

Nervous because of his mutation, but otherwise believes social interaction is a waste of time/ beneath him.

Yeah, just super simple stuff. But it's mostly however you want the story to be. I've written/ will be writing Filbrick both ways.


	4. You're welcome! Hey random guest!

Lol i guess this is now the official story that allows me to talk to guests.

Okay so about the prompts... I've taken 2 of them already and I did so because I'm a push over, and ya know they were good ideas.

But I am busy. And depressed. I haven't been able to sit down and just frickin make my brain work for awhile, and I'm working on that. So if you do have a prompt idea, why don't you just send it to me via review on this story and when ever I can, I'll try and get to it. If it's a small prompt, so like a one shot or drabble or something it'll probably show up on my prompt stories...story. and um, if it's bigger, I'll make it it's own thing.

sound good guys? I'm real sorry for the delay in stories my life is a mess. But I really do like writing this stuff and I love hearing your feedback especially.

Thanks for being patient with me, the three people who will see this XD.

love you guys, don't die.


	5. I can't frickin wait!

OMIGOSH. AHHHH I'M SO EXCITED! THANK YE. I KNOW IT'S GONNA BE GREAT.

(also for any who are wondering, yes I am still writing, just...slowly. heh.)


	6. Idk if this helps but here ya go!

Free doc managers? Idk sis. All i did to sign up was click sign up and click random crap until I figured it out...

But here's what i do. If your on a laptop or computer, then you press your glowy name in the right top corner and it'll take you to this...place. And in the sidebar you can click "publish" and it'll show u more stuff. Press "doc manager" underneath the publish tab and press read the buttons 'n stuff. And then u copy and paste your story and poof! Ya press save and now u have a document. Then you go to "new story" and uhhhhh accept the terms and conditions (they're just like "don't plagarize" and don't do blah blah blah.) And then you can publish the story!? Just make sure you pick the right fandom to load it under XD.


	7. Are we talking birthdays?

OMIGOSH REALLY!?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS I'M SO TIRED XD wkkdnwld

AHHHHHHHH.

TOO MUCH HAPPINESS IN ONE NIGHT.

WELCOME TO TEENAGE HOOD. MAY YOU BREAK ALL STEREOTYPES.

XD i should probably sleep now...but HAPPY BIRTHDAY I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE!


	8. No problems amigo! Go ahead!

XD Lol Sorry, Of course, you can! (I was away from my phone all day, I apologize for not answering before.) But yes, feel free to use whatever aspects etc. my brain is tired. Heh.

BILL. STOP BEING GROSS YOU WEIRDO.

XD Hnnnnng. Hunger games is emotional I am drained...


	9. RUNNING OUT OF TIME! HOW DO YOU WRITE EV

Hey mm! Sorry for the non-responses...hehe I've been busy. (I CAN'T FIND MY CAT HALP HE'S NOT VERY SMART.)

But hehe, anyway...

I'm sorry to hear about the account thing! Although I hope you know you don't need to have anything to post to have an account. There are people with like zero stories on this website heh...

Of course, if that's by choice I fully support it! AnKJIOEWFH AND UHHHHHH

MORE? I CAN GIVE U THE ABBYSWANCULLEN REQUEST FROM FOREVER AGO IT"S NOT EVEN FIISHED BLARHG

WHAT IS TYPING WHAT IS ENGLISH!?

Also I admire your dedication to world building...lol my first fanfiction I just started rambling on paper at 2 am and I was like HEY PEOPLE COULD READ THIS EVEN THOUGH IT"S HEHEHEHE OF DUBIOUS QUALITY/

And it caught attention? People read it?! SO NOW I HAVE YOU AND PEOPLETALKING AJoieawh foiejwaciowhwedaoijwur fo I DON"T EVEN KNOW I"M SO TIRED MY HEART HURTS WHERE IIIIIIIS MY CAT!?

I feel like Bill is possesing me...

Okay so I have to admit...I've been dabbling in other...fandoms...like marvel...and I only managed to write today because I strolled through all GF art...LIKE OUCH I RECALL ALL MY CHILDREN NOW.

SJicofjqwoiajweoinu jawo iejr nopi Ack.

Well I guess this just proves anyone can write if they want too. I CAN'T WAIT! To read your story! If there's anything else you need (even just something to make you laugh...someone give me funny prompts...pls) I will totally help.

Don't die sis! I promise I'm also gonna update old stories too... Love you guys.


	10. Imagine random people seeing this

XD My being dead is...good? You think? XD I'll take that as a compliment.

Update!

MY CAT CAME BACK MY HEART DOESN'T HURT ANYMORE!

He's okay too. I prayed so hard. I'm so grateful they were answered so quickly. It's too cold for him to stay out for three nights in a row.

HEy! I hope you sleep well. Don't die kk I'm go now and eat...I haven't done much of that...


	11. Lol i embarrass myself don't i

Am I okay? What a peculiar question. I think I'm better than I WAS. Middle school was hard. I'm homeschooled now, but soon I'll be back into public school...straight into highschool...and idk. I mean I guess? I'll survive it at any rate. Then next week I'm getting a driver's permit that I'm not prepared for. I get up at five every morning. I have chores and a child sister who calls me mommy. I was diagnosed with mild depression a year or two ago. But ya know what? I'm great. Because I also have a loving family and the Gospel. I have my wildly supportive friends and I have this.

If I can still smile I'm always okay.

but if you couldn't tell I'M A BIT DRAMATIC. XD.

I wanna be an actor. I know a lot of people say that but I'm serious. I've been on stage before and I loved it. Making a crowd laugh. It was seriously the best thing. Even when half the cast ditched us the day of (it was a school production and they were severely reprimanded.) It was still fun. I don't think I'm that bad at it either.

Heh. Here's to hoping i can survive the anxiety attacks before hand though. Like omigosh I feel like Puking before stepping out from behind the curtain. But ya know it goes away when ya do. Lol and even if ya forget the lines, there's always improve, yes?

WHAT.

THAT WORD.

IS BEAUTIFUL.

SNERVANOID.

IT SOUNDS LIKE AN ALIEN FROM STAR TREK XD.

Okay okay I gotta go and make dinner but thank you for asking! Lol i hope my ramble didn't bore you. I wish thee luck with thine work mah friend! Seriously if you need anything (I mean I can't give u more than... advice?) Just ask!


	12. MM! Sorry, I'm back now

XD Omigosh Sis I apologize for not responding very fast.

OKAY SO FIRST OFF.

SAME. JELLY BEANS ALWAYS MAKE MY INNER FORD SCREAM IN DELIGHT.

Secondly, I'm writing your prompt! I'm also uh...getting my drivers permit today...hopefully...

ALSO! I reread your outline for that play XD Exposition is expositiony is still the best thing I have ever read. Also! It reminded me I still need to update what's jaiwejfome inside? I'M SORRY I'M SO SLOW AND JFIOJCEOIJRCNEOU hacoij

Oof.

I'm weird I apologize.

Anyways Your prompt is coming...soon...!


	13. hey hey hey are you alive too?

Hey MM! Remember that fluff...? Prompt you gave me about Ford uhhhhhhh getting sick and Stan taking his place at school?

WEll! I WROTE IT.

Kinda

It's not...I mean it was supposed to be...

ahem

anyways I posted it on "prompt stories" Because idk

Hey! those trailers were great! UMMMM

HEY CAT!

 _Bill. WHaAT Do YOU waNT!?_

 _ONLY TO TAKE YOUR SOUL AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE._

 _aejfoaj NO._

 _WUUUUUUUT!? YOU DARE DEFY ME, FLESHSACK!? I SHALL OBLITERATE YOU IHSOfcaoejfoi_

Yeah my brain is broke. WICKED OMIGOSH WICKED AND HAMILTON WHAT AM I SAYING.

I am aLLLive! I think...I'm gonna go draw or something or maybe update more stuff...


	14. I AM ALIVE

HEY SIS.

Okay so I apologize...my absence was rude and undeserved on your end. BUT. I AM...here at the very least. ;) :P Man IDK anymore

I

AM

WRITINg

I sejaof SweaR

But I won't be promising updates...ever anymore. It'll come when it comes BUT It won't stop coming completely.

ANYWAyY

AHEY THAT"S AWESOME CONCERTS ARE GREAT and we both know you wouldn't have died forever...Bill would bring you back to torment you

 **OF COURSE, I WOULD**

GJOIEJF OVGO AWAY BILL

 **YOU"RE THE ONE WHO INVOKED MY NAME, FLESHSACK**

LALALLA I CAN'T HEAR YOU BTW DID YOU WIN THE NERf WAR? and congrats on the solo because those are fun but also evil


	15. HEY FLESHSACK, HOW YA BEEN?

XD hey sis! I LOVE YOUR STORY OUTLINE, IT'S BETTER THAN ANY OF MINE. lol see what I did there?

ABOut the PaIn UmmmmmmmmMMM mMmmMMMM Idk man Pain is great idek. Was the chapter even like readable? I wrote it while my mind thoughts were super scattered so I was worried the Chapter was a little tipsy topsy apjefmeijmojefpajfoaijoxej

apejoids IDeK


	16. Hi!

I'm really happy you liked the chapter, MM! OKAY, SO YOUR STORY!? OMIGOSH XD. BEAUTIFUL. I was a LITTLE confused... but I _think_ I got the basics. So this fifteen-year-old (who I imagined as a young Stan for some reason?) Was falling from a sailboat into a portal(?) but an old Stanford (presumably from another dimension) leads him to safety after pulling him away from the portal. Ford leads this guy into a harry-potter-Diagon Ally-esque wall that opens up into an autumn field. THEN he passes out and A HUMAN BILL CIPHER messes with his brain and makes it all dark and he can't even light a flashlight- when suddenly the light is back and Bill is right in front of him, asking about Ford. Of course, this guy didn't get a good look at his rescuer's face, so he couldn't really tell BIll anything that he wanted to hear and Bil got mad. AND NOW BILL IS ON PLAN D!? HOW MANY PLANS DOES HE HAVE!? XD

Am I right? AM I waayyy off? EITHER WAY, I LOVED IT. It's a GREAT concept ajefoajpefj. Btw about the pain/ angst/ pure torment I've been writing lately. Idk man, emotionally? I'm great? I dunno. I've been having some weird dreams lately. 96% sure Bill is messing with my dreams. (idk if I ever told you but Yes I did get my permit and I've DRIVEN WITHOUT DYING SO YOUR PRAYERS WORKED SIS) Possibly being posses- HEY MM. DIDJA MISS ME!? CAT'S BEEN WEAK LATELY. TOO EASY TO POSSESS. I MESSED UP HER SOCK INDEX AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! XD GOOD LUCK WITH ALL THE _PAIN_ I'M MAKING HER WRITE! MWAHAHA-

Woah, blacked out there for a second. I'm back! UUUUGH I've been rereading your reviews and I feel so baaaaad I feel like I've neglected a friend. WHIch...now that I think about it I kinda have been. SO I hope this sorta makes up for that. Btw nah ego isn't Ford's problem I don't think...it kinda seems like it is, but I think his biggest weakness is falling for an innocent act too easily. Basically, trust. He was never a confident guy like...ever, so when Bill came in and gave him just a bit of attention, _of course, he fell for it._ His self-esteem is so brittle, a few well-chosen words could completely destroy him mentally. I think that's why he started his whole _TRUST NO ONE_ thing. Most people who are betrayed still have basic levels of trust for a few people, but not Ford. He didn't even trust himself.

SIS. WHAT IS THIS SONG YOU WROTE. I'M CRYING IT'S BEAUTIFUL. ALL THE BEST SONGS EVER IN ONE- I CAN'T BREAAAATHE-

Anyway I'm jumping around a lot. I just ahhhhhhhhhh! Idk akejoaijempejf If you have a fluffy prompt idea!? I AM OPEN TO REQUESTS. If yah need a break from all the pain my brain has made-

I think I just quote Twenty one pilots- OKAY I GOTTA WRAP THIS UP apejao

Random anon guest. Am I alright? Perhaps. Perhaps not.

If any fan of my writing reads this far and is for some reason concerned, I assure you I am okay. I Am ALLIIIIIIIIIVE I FEEL SO FREE RN AHHHH. Lol DON'T DIE GUYS I'LL BE UPDATING SOON IF anyone other than MM sees this. BUT HI MM. HAVE I SAID HI YET. Hello! lol okay bye. XD


	17. SO UM shoves this thing at you

OKAYYYY SO apparently I gave you the sorta character descriptions of the GF characters before but IGNORE THAT because I'ma redo it now because I feel like I have a better grasp of their characters!?

Filbrick Pines: He doesn't think things through, but takes them at face value. He does have a temper, but from what little we see, it stems from concern. He was unusually preoccupied with the idea of his sons making money. But they were also poor, living off the money from a pawn shop and a phony psychic. (Lol, get it?) So it made sense he would want his sons to be able to help the family. Yet, because of this, he probably ruined his only chance at letting his boys gain a fortune of any kind. He didn't wait for a proper explanation before just _yeeting_ his son out the door. Which was a very reckless and stupid decision. He didn't enjoy seeing his sons bullied, which means he isn't heartless in canon (although I will continue to write him as such in a story like my abuse au). Since he put his boys into boxing, it seems to me he was just doing what he thought was right. He was probably raised the same way. Lastly and obviously, he wasn't easily impressed.

So I guess he's a naive, hot-headed, deeply judgemental and scrutinizing man who didn't know how to express affection in _any_ sort of nurturing manner.

Gigi (technically her name is Caryn, but I think you knew that...(?) Pines: We have almost nothing on her except that she has a pathological desire to lie and was clever enough to incorporate it into her working life by becoming a phone psychic. She expresses concern about Stanley when they were being briefed about WCT in the principal's office, and even calls Stanley her "free spirit". It indicates affection, which means she was fond of her children. She was also the only one concerned when Filbrick yeeted Stan out the FrIcKIN DoOr. So from what I gather, she's a liar but is compassionate to some degree. Would she take a bullet for someone? I don't know. But I like my version of her all the same. SHE LOVES AND WILL PROTECT HER BABIES AT ALL COSTS.

Stanley Pines: OH, HERE WE GO. This _train wreck_ of a man. Stan is _very_ emotionally driven. But due to his father's " _amazing"_ parenting skills, he grew up suppressing those feelings and burying them, giving him a gruff, tough guy exterior. FIlbrick made Ford and him take boxing lessons to toughen up, which helped solidify the whole _tough guy_ image. He wasn't mentally wired for mathematics, but he isn't an idiot. He picked up his mother's ability to manipulate- or at least refined it while on the run -to help him survive. He managed to make a business ( Stan Co. Enterprises, which had admittedly, failed horribly) with no proper education or previous experience. Which only goes on to prove THERE'S MORE THAN ONE TYPE OF SMART _FILBRICK!_

*Deep breaths* I'm okay- I'm okay-

Anyway, I'm just gonna speed run the rest of this- Suppressing emotions and being manipulated as a child ISN'T GOOD FOR MENTAL HEALTH- So I'm like 100% Stan lived with depression almost his entire life. But he wouldn't ever acknowledge it- especially not to someone else. It just wasn't how he was raised. In Dipper and Mabel's guide to Gravity Falls, it revealed Stan's time in the "loony bin" which could imply psychotic, or more likely, self-destructive behavior. I know for a fact it's possible to hate yourself, wanna die, have like no life left in you, and still deny how serious it is. So he's also got a severe denial of his own problems, which I BLAME FILBRICK FOR-

Stan also doesn't care much for material wealth. He got obsessed with money because his _father_ was obsessed and guess what? The only way he could get his FAMILY BACK was to make money, but since he never made enough, he never stopped obsessing. But I wholeheartedly believe that after reuniting with Ford and bonding with his great niece and nephew helped significantly. Because _that's_ what Stan cares about. He cares about _people._ I also like to think he has a fear of abandonment...but yeah. His fear of heights was probably due to something that happened while he was homeless. I think that's the general consensus within the fandom, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Maybe I forgot something idk.

Stan is a stubborn, street-smart, lying, family oriented guy who doesn't care about his own personal safety. AKA literally anyone from Fast and Furious XD.

Alright, you ready for STANFORD PINES!? BECAUSE I'M NOT. *runs out* *distant sobbing*

I'm going to have to finish this later- KEfpajefp REMEMBER REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYE!


	18. I hope these notifs aren't annoying

SIS OMIGOSH CONGRATULATIONS ON ASCENDING TO THE FINAL LEVEL OF CAPS LOCK INSANITY, Oh, and congrats on the audition (lol I'm kidding CONGRATS ON THE AUDITION THAT'S AMAZING! EFJSJAOEFJHPJF)

I'm sure it's not _that_ unfortunate...

YIS.

BEATBOXING.

THAT RHYME WAS SO AMAZING. Sjaoeiwfhp;ejf ICAN"TEVENWHYISN"TMYSpacebarworking!? It's wigging out, apologies. I absolutely love the song and WHY WOULDN'T it COME when you were walking your dog? Dogs ARE PERFECT BEINGS. Your dog is your muse...BILLCIPHERDOG

OMigosh...your science teacher story...I'm tearing up it's so beautiful.

I also NEED to know more about this cats and donut plan of Bill's, because that SOUNDS like something I COULD get behind...but knowing him he probably made it evil somehow...

I'm glad I got the story down! XD Lol sorry I'm being weird today AND SAYING HI IS FUN UNTIL YOUR SAYING HI TO A SECURITY GUARD FROM INSIDE A CELL. ~Stan Pines probably.

*deep sigh* I needs the sleeps now, but BE ALIVE SIS. YAH GOTTA BE ALIVE TO ROCK THAT PART IN THE SOUND OF MUSIC. It's such an iconic movie n' such too, aoejfoalwejfoeafpj CONGRATS AGAIN. Unfortunately, no one can save you from Patrick. XD

Ford: Dad wasn't that bad...

Ford *Looks at Stan hiding a bat underneath the couch*: Nevermind.


	19. AHHHHHH

Awe, yay! I think I just got quoted... Yay! thanks ye.

Bill...that was an extremely insufficient plan...

CALL IT LESS THAN EVIL AGAIN AND I'LL-

What!? What're ya gonna do!? Make me eat salami without cheese!?

XD Idk anymore skdnskwnogwkf

SO UM. If you aren't on mobile, I HAVE MY OWN ART AS COVER IMAGES AND IM SO EXCITED LIKE FINALLY. XD honestly idk why it took me this long...although I'm kinda glad it did because my art is wayyyyyy better now than it was a year ago. ANYWAY UM GOOD MORNING I SUPPOSE. I think I'm going to go work on a chapter or two...or maybe some more drawings JABFKWJEMWKF

EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT, SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS DAY!


	20. SIS WTFREAK XD I'M HERE I'M NOT IGNORING

XD Sis I'm Crying, your hamilton Parody is beautiful. I'M SORRY AHH I WAS WRITING WHEN YOU SENT THAT LIKE TWO SECONDS AGO- OAHFOWIHDLOHQFLF AHHHHHHH


	21. HOLY SNICKERS

THEY DID WHAT!? no your right, i didn't post that! THANKS FOR BRINGING THIS TO MY ATTENTION I'LL HAVE A LOOK AT IT IMMEDIATELY. LOVE YAH SIS YOU'RE THE BEST!


	22. You are literally the best MM

YOU

ARE

THE BEST SIS.

I checked and you were totally right! SOMEONE STOLE MY BLEEPING STORY. WHAT THE HECK.

so anyway, I've sent in an abuse report to Ao3's abuse team. And left a few funny comments on the story too. Hopefully the issue will be resolved soon. You're amazing sis I can't believe you found that! UGH IMMA WRITE YOU SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL AND SAD TO PAY YAH BACK. What about the winged Stan's au? Sound fun!?

I'm just really grateful. GOOD LUCK WITH THOSE THINGYS


	23. HAPPY TOWN CRIERS DAY

THANKS YE.

HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY DAY 😂😂😂😂

LANSALFNALCMALFM Hi sis! I'm glad yer still alive! Hahahah I'm not. Hahahahahah HAHAHAHAH

Bill is that you.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, CAT.

haha yeah I thought so.

Hnnnnnnnnng okay first of all, UPDATING IS STILL A THING I PLAN ON DOING I SWEAR IT I'VE GOT STUFF IN THE WORKS.

SECONDLY, OR PERHAPS LASTLY? NEXTLY? SEND WHATEVER THOU FEELS TO SEND IN THINE HEART. I personally love everything you send.

AND THUS ENDS THIS...message. happy July eighth!?

Ford: Happy math 2.0 day! It's observed annually every July eight, and I feel that it's actually very underappreciated-

Stan: Yeah okay nerd, but it's also Icecream sundae Day. Now THAT'S a Holiday I can get behind!

Me: what about it being, Be a Kid Again day?

Stan *snorts* : Like I would want to go back to that pity party. ICECREAM HERE WE COME-


End file.
